N u e s t r o T i e m p o
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Asuka se da cuenta que su vida sin el idiota de Shinji valía nada, por eso ella desafía a todos y cree por primera vez que el Invencible Shinji saldrá victorioso.


**Nuestro Tiempo**

 **(Asuka & Shinji)**

* * *

La misión estaba por fracasar, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba la segunda niña al momento de escuchar las órdenes que le daba su superior. El ángel que flotaba sobre la ciudad, ese ángel negro con blanco flotaba tranquilamente después de horas de haber estado sobre la ciudad. En poco tiempo bombas N² serían lanzadas sobre el ángel en un último intento de terminar con dicha amenaza.

— ¿No pueden detener esto? — Preguntaba Asuka alarmada.

Hace horas que la Unidad 01 había sido tomada por el ángel y dentro de la misma se encontraba su compañero.

— ¿Ikari-kun estará bien? — Ahora era el turno de Ayanami en preguntar —. ¿Él saldrá bien de la misión?

Misato se encontraba sin habla. No sabía que responder ante las preguntas que ambas niñas hacían. ¿Debía cambiar de idea? Aunque lo hiciera, las órdenes ya habían sido dadas. La simple idea de que aquellas armas explotasen y acabarán no sólo con el ángel, sino también con el chico que piloteaba ese EVA la dejaba sin habla.

— No lo sabemos, pero es la única forma de detener el avance del ángel. — Habló la doctora Akagi —. Cuando los aviones se encuentren en posición, se les dará la orden de evacuar el área, así que estén atentas.

— Entendido. — Respondieron ambas chicas.

Asuka se encontraba impaciente. Sus manos temblaban y su mirada mostraba temor, uno que ella misma no juraba sentir jamás. ¿Acaso le aterraba la idea de que su compañero muriera? En el fondo sí, pero su orgullo impedía que sus gritos pidieran parar todo.

— Shinji — Murmuró ella mientras veía la sombra del ángel —. Vamos, sé el héroe.

Su corazón se estremeció cuando él le salvó. Si no fuera por ella, probablemente él estaría a su lado.

— Perdóname, perdóname de verdad. — Decía ella sintiendo una tristeza en su corazón —. De verdad quiero que salgas de ahí, de verdad quiero rescatarte.

De verdad ella quería saltar a la sombra del ángel y salvarlo, como él lo había hecho. Lamentablemente ella no era él, ella no tenía esas fuerzas que él tenía cuando se veía abrumado.

— Por favor, no me dejes sola, idiota. — Pedía ella sintiendo dolor que iba más allá de lo físico —. ¡No te atrevas a dejarme sola!

Todos en NERV quedaron sin habla tras oír las palabras de la segunda niña, ¿acaso nadie se atrevería a decir algo al respecto? Obviamente no, al menos no frente a la fría mirada del padre del tercer niño quien se mostró indiferente ante las palabras de Asuka. Fue en ese momento que Ikari Gendo decidió comenzar con la operación.

— Inicien — Ordenó el comandante.

— Recibido. — Contestó uno de los técnicos algo temeroso por la orden —. Inicien el despliegue de las bombas N²; pilotos Soryu, Ayanami, salgan del perímetro designado.

Ayanami tras escuchar las órdenes se alejó del perímetro de seguridad a sabiendas de lo que vendría.

— Asuka, sal de inmediato. — Habló Misato al notar que el EVA de Asuka no se movió —. Asuka, es momento que salgas del perímetro, se ha ordenado el despliegue de bombas N². No debes estar ahí.

— Lo sé, pero no me iré de aquí. — Contestó Asuka.

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? Asuka, esto no es un juego. — Dijo Misato con seriedad.

— No acataré la orden.

— ¡Asuka!

La mujer se quedó sin habla. En su pantalla se encontraba Asuka tomando con firmeza sus controles y mirando seriamente en dirección al ángel. ¿Acaso se encontraba loca?

— Piloto Soryu, debe dejar el perímetro ahora. — Habló el comandante con firmeza.

— Cállate, maldito viejo. — Respondió Asuka.

Todos en el lugar se quedaron callados. La joven chica había desobedecido las órdenes del comandante de NERV a instancias de quedarse ahí donde el ángel.

— Desde ahora usted queda relevada de su cargo como piloto. — Dijo el comandante.

Asuka poco le importó eso, ella seguiría ahí esperando, pero en ese momento sus controles se pusieron en rojo. Un reloj apareció en su pantalla, su EVA había sido desconectado de su fuente de abastecimiento dejándola sólo con la energía de reserva. No había manera alguna de que ella pudiera desplegar un campo AT para protegerse, su única alternativa era salir de ahí y alejarse hasta el perímetro de seguridad que NERV había instalado.

El tiempo pasaba y en pocos minutos el plan para acabar con el ángel llegaría a su punto muerto. Misato le gritaba una y otra vez a Asuka que desistiera de la idea de quedarse junto al ángel, pero la joven piloto ignoró las órdenes de su superior.

— "No debo correr." — Se decía ella mientras esperaba su inminente destino —. "No correré, no después de todo lo que has hecho por mí."

Cuando el reloj llegó a cero, ella decidió confesar sus sentimientos.

— Te amo, idiota.

De pronto todo el cielo se cubrió de un poderoso campo AT que incluso oscureció el día; patrones naranjas brillaron iluminando las calles de Tokio III e impresionado a todos. Las famosas bombas impactaron contra el poderoso campo iluminando que iluminaba el cielo con un poderoso fuego que se extendió a decenas de kilómetros sobre la ciudad dejando impactados a todos.

— El ángel, ¿ha sido él? — Preguntó Misato toda impresionada por eso.

Asuka desde su EVA miraba todo con asombro y miedo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el ángel al creer que tal ser había desplegado su escudo divino, pero de repente notó la sombra en el piso la cual comenzaba a agrietarse y sacar sangre que embarraban las edificios cercanos.

De pronto la esfera comenzó a moverse de forma errática y múltiples rugidos fueron escuchados por todos. Dolor y muerte, ira y tristeza, pero sobretodo, voluntad; aquellos rugidos ya habían sido escuchados anteriormente por los adultos que se encontraban en NERV y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

— Shinji…

Una poderosa mano agujeró al ángel dejando escapar la sangre del mismo de forma espectacular bañando todos los edificios como al EVA color carmesí. Asuka miraba temerosa la escena al presenciar de frente como el ángel era desgarrado de adentro hacia fuera sin misericordia, y en medio de la escena dos ojos brillantes se mostraban ante ella. De la lluvia de sangre una figura humanoide con un cuerno en la cabeza salió dando un potente rugido para así terminar con el ángel que cayó al suelo sin vida.

Todos miraron horrorizados la escena y con sus estómagos aguantando las ganas de vomitar. El EVA 01 había escapado de su prisión, pero eso no era todo. De repente los anclajes de la unidad se destruyeron y las zonas verdes comenzaron a brillar en un color naranja dejando a Asuka como a NERV confundidos a excepción de cuatro personas.

— Ella ha despertado. — Murmuró Ritsuko impresionada por la escena.

— ¿Ella? — Preguntó Misato.

— El EVA 01 ha roto sus anclajes, su poder se ha liberado y ahora se encuentra más allá de nuestro control. — Dijo la doctora al presenciar algo que en sus sueños ansiaba ver —. Es probable que el EVA haya asimilado el núcleo S² del ángel y se encuentre preparado para desatarse.

— ¿Este es el poder de un EVA? — Preguntó Misato horrorizada.

— El de este EVA sí.

Gendo, Fuyutsuki y Kaji contemplaban como la Unidad 01 rugía y dejaba salir su poder.

— SEELE no estará muy feliz con esto. — Murmuró Kaji.

— Su hijo fue más que suficiente para poder despertar al Eva, ¿Cuál es el plan ahora, comandante? — Preguntó Fuyutsuki.

Gendo sabía que esto no estaba en sus planes, era un escenario tan distinto, pero no iba a dejar que sus planes fracasarán.

— Envíen a la Unidad 00 y 02 a detenerla. — Ordenó el comandante.

Tan pronto las órdenes fueron dadas, estás llegaron a las chicas quienes dudaron el seguirlas. El Eva de repente comenzó a liberar energía haciendo que los edificios cercanos colapsaran. Asuka al ser las más cercana trato de acercarse, pero al ver el cuerpo del ángel en el piso y a un Eva desatado le hizo dudar el detenerlo. La joven piloto intento establecer comunicación con Shinji, pero sólo podía escuchar alaridos de dolor que provocaban que ella se desesperara.

Asuka buscó una manera de comunicarse, de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero era inútil. De repente, el Eva de Shinji atacó para sorpresa de ella al embestirla. La mirada de odio que regalaba dicha unidad jamás la olvidaría, pero cuando el EVA estaba a punto de golpearla, una mano celeste la tomó.

— ¡Ayanami! — Gritó Asuka para ver cómo el EVA de la primera niña impedía que el EVA 01 le golpease.

— Piloto Soryu, no podré contener a Ikari por mucho tiempo. — Dijo Rei intentando contener al EVA.

— ¡No me digas lo que debo de hacer! — Contestó Asuka para salir del peligro y tomar al EVA por el otro brazo. — ¡Idiota, debes detener todo esto!

El combate se había tornado violento. La Unidad de Shinji al verse atrapada usó el poder que tenía para lanzar fuera a sus atacantes haciendo que los EVAS de las niñas chocasen contra los edificios. Desde el Geo Frente se veía muy mal el asunto. Ni la brillante doctora Akagi ni Misato sabían cómo detener al EVA y más en un ambiente donde el piloto Ikari no resultase lastimado.

Todos observaban al EVA atacar a sus unidades hermanas, pero parecía que no ansiaba asesinarlas. Asuka sentía como el EVA la atacaba y al estar sincronizada podía sentir aquellos golpes. Ella se dio cuenta que el EVA no atacaba para matar, sino ya hubiera sido asesinada como aquel ángel, pero parecía que dicha unidad protegía algo. La primera niña viendo que Asuka era golpeada, se levantó para socorrer a su compañera intentando comunicarse con el piloto sin éxito.

Para la Unidad 01 no fue difícil deshacerse de la unidad 00 sin problemas, pero en ese momento la unidad 02 la había tomado por atrás y su joven piloto intentó comunicarse con Shinji.

— ¡Idiota! — Gritó ella mientras intentaba contener al EVA —. ¡Escúchame! — Le era complicado hablarle, ni ella sabía si funcionaría o no—. ¡Ya no estás dentro del ángel! ¡Has salido, no somos tus enemigas, por Dios!

Asuka sentía que ya no podría contener al EVA por más tiempo, pero se dio cuenta que la unidad dejaba de moverse con fuerza.

— ¿Asuka?

La voz de Shinji inmediatamente fue escuchada por ella.

— Sí Idiota, soy yo. — Contestó ella con cierta felicidad —. Por favor, deja de atacar.

— Lo lamento, yo…

— No lo digas, tercero.

Asuka no quería oírlo disculparse, sólo anhelaba que todo esto terminase. Ayanami quien miraba todo decidió acercarse con cautela con el fin de evitar que el EVA atacase a síucompañera. Tan pronto como Shinji habló, el EVA 01 comenzó a detener su ataque y aquella coloración naranja regresó al verde que tenía. Todos dentro del Geo Frente se sintieron aliviados al ver que la crisis ya había pasado.

Por su parte, Gendo se sentía feliz al ver el alcance que el EVA 01 podía tener al mando de su hijo. No había dudas de que este evento reafirmaba su elección.

Una vez que el EVA se apagó todos los miembros de NERV fueron al lugar con el fin de limpiar la zona y recuperar al EVA. Misato había insistido en ir y sacar a Shinji ahí cuanto antes. Al llegar, la Mayor dejó de lado todo y se fue en dirección de la cápsula del joven Ikari con el fin de sacarlo pese al calor que emitía y aún en contra de las órdenes de Ritsuko.

— ¡Shinji! — Gritó ella para subir una escalera y quitarse su chaqueta —. ¡Mierda! — Ella sintió el calor que la cápsula emitía y puso su chaqueta sobre la entrada para abrirla. —. ¡Shinji!

Una vez abierta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que aquel joven estaba ahí y con una sonrisa.

— ¿Misato?

— Shinji

Poco le importó el calor a Misato y sacó a Shinji de ahí para abrazarlo y llorar fuertemente en su pecho pidiéndole disculpas. Al ver esto, Shinji correspondió al abrazo y acarició el cabello de su tutora para así tranquilizarla.

— Estoy en casa.

Asuka y Ayanami ya habían salido de sus cápsulas y no perdieron tiempo alguno para ir a ver a Shinji. Amabas niñas corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Shinji para verlo de pie siendo abrazado por Misato e interrogado por la doctora Akagi. El corazón de Ayanami como el de Asuka se calmaron al ver que su compañero y amigo se encontraba a salvó. Misato notó en ese momento a las niñas y decidió hacer una broma de bienvenido para Shinji usando a Asuka.

— Shinji, tu novia viene a verte. — Dijo Misato en voz alta.

— ¿Mí novia/su novia? — Preguntaron al unísono tanto Shinji como Akagi.

Misato sonrió y sólo señaló hacia las niñas siendo Asuka quien se encontraba totalmente roja junto a una confundida Rei.

— Suerte con ellas, en especial con tu Asuka. — Dijo Misato para tomar a Ritsuko de los hombros. —. Vámonos Rits, hay que ver qué esos EVAS no se encuentren deñados.

— Espera un momento…

— ¡Vámonos!

Y así Misato alejó a la curiosa doctora para dejar que los niños tuvieran su espacio. Asuka intentó acercarse, pero se vio incapaz de hacerlo sólo para ver cómo Rei fue a hablar con Shinji cosa que le resultó molesta. Al ver que tanto Shinji como Rei hablaban tranquilos, ella sintió como su pecho dolía. Después de unos momentos, Ayanami se despidió de Shinji dejándolo solo.

Asuka por unos segundos pensó que no había manera de verse a ella misma preocupada por Shinji actualmente, pero al verlo de regreso una parte de ella se sentía feliz. Tomando coraje, ella caminó en dirección a Shinji quien al verla le sonrió cosa que ella no esperaba para nada y lo que le provocó un sonrojo.

— Me alegro de verte, Asuka. — Dijo Shinji.

— Yo también. — Respondió ella con cierto nerviosismo.

Después de saludarse frente a frente, un silencio se formó entre ambos cosa que le parecía molesto a Asuka quien iba a decir algo hasta que Shinji le ganó.

— Te extrañé

— ¿Eh?

Asuka miró rápidamente a Shinji quien estaba suspirando.

— Fue difícil creer que iba a morir y darme cuenta que había sido un cobarde. — Comenzó a hablar él para levantarse con cierta dificultad. —. Fue un largo tiempo desde que te vi.

Ella no comprendía nada de lo que decía el chico e incluso por un momento creyó que Shinji estaba bromeando, pero al verlo a los ojos notó que esto no era una broma. Al parecer él había sufrido algo dentro del ángel y ese algo lo cambió, pero ella no podía afirmarlo.

— Asuka, lamento no darme cuenta de muchas cosas y lamento no haber sido quien esperabas que yo fuera en el barco, pero te aseguro que de verdad me importas. — Dijo Shinji confesado a su vez sus sentimientos dejando impresionada a la chica. —. Fue un largo tiempo, pero al fin me di cuenta que si corría de nada iba a solucionar.

— Shinji…

— Me alegro de verte otra vez.

Ahora ella estaba molesta en verdad al sentir que una vez más iba a llorar y todo por culpa del idiota que tenía frente suyo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Gritó ella para darle un golpe en el hombro al chico. —. ¡No vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa, tercero! — Ella en verdad estaba molesta.

Shinji intentó evitar los golpes, pero notó aquellas lágrimas que soltaba Asuka por lo que dejó que se desahogara; al lapso de unos minutos ella dejó de golpearlo al no tener fuerza ni motivos para hacerlo. Él viendo que su compañera ahora sólo se encontraba llorando decidió tomar la iniciativa.

— Sé que soy un idiota — Inició él para tomar a Asuka de los brazos. —. Pero quiero que sepas que yo jamás dudaría de ti.

— Shinji…

— Tengo que admitir que durante todo este tiempo que pasé dentro de esa cosa me di cuenta lo cobarde que era y noté que tenías razón en todo.

— No eres un cobarde.

El chico sonrió por lo último que dijo Asuka.

— Pero si vuelves a hacer una tontería como esa, idiota, créeme que seré yo quien te mate. — Dijo Asuka limpiándose las lágrimas —. Y si de nuevo me haces llorar o tan siquiera me dejas llorando, iré a tu cuarto y te sacaré a patadas del departamento.

Shinji no pudo más que echarse a reír notando una mirada de molestia de parte de Asuka.

— ¿Estoy muerto? — Preguntó él notando como Asuka se tronaba sus nudillos.

— Puedes echarte a correr. — Contestó ella. —. Corre.

Y así el pobre Ikari decidió escapar de su compañera quien bien le había advertido que no hiciera burla de ella, pero lo que no sabía el pobre de Shinji es que aquello había regresado el humor a Asuka. A lo lejos, ambos niños eran observados por una sonriente Misato quien veía como aquella pareja parecía disfrutar de un momento de felicidad después de la tormenta.


End file.
